monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lilim/@comment-26854283-20150822125812/@comment-26854283-20150826230159
@taunt9000 " eh...no. Turning into an incubus does not trun a man into a mindless puppet. He still retains his personality, thoughts, opinions...ect The only thing changed is the ascetic thoughts. Unless the husband was like "ayy everybody come on and bang my wife" before turning into an incubus, he is still going to be mad if someone is trying to sexually harass his lilim wife. Turning lustful does not equal to violating family values. Also, I don't remember mamono values disregard family values. btw if a lilim despises family values in the first place, why even bother forming a family? Just fuck every male on sight to fulfil her desire. " It is stated like 1000 times that in mamono value it is good to show your desire, to indulge in pleasure and be really openminded about sex and so on. This same value you will get wenn you are transformed into an incubus. Meaning you woundt mind it if people would have sex in public. You would find that good since they openly exibit your own value. Also even if normal humans, and these are the only one who would gloat on the married lilim, would gloat in the lilim, her incubus husband woundt mind it because of the change of value. Also gloating doesnt imply that the maried lilim will have sex with the humans because since she is married she doent care about other males and would never sleep with them. " A lot of things are going to be difficult if lilims are not able to contain or channel their DE into someone/something/somewhere without affecting a whole area. Like handling some civil affair stuff or some government business, since they are the daughters of the demon lord as well as high-ranking officers. And most important of all, sustaining a marriage. What is a lilim supposed to do when flocked around by harassers? Pull out a gun to scare them off? If that's the case, I'd say the uncontrollable demon energy is more like a huge trouble than power to lilims." And than again. The lilim will not talk this standard normal human in a human city and will no live there. They are nearly godlike beings. She either lives in her own palast, mansion or even in her own dimension and she will not normaly talk with normal humans. She will talk with mamono incuby or her subordinates, who are either really powerful and withstand her presence or run to their wife/husband to fuck them. Also a married lilim would focus her energy into her husband. And even if she comes to a situation where she is surouinded by normal human who are mad with lust, she either fucks them, if she wants it and has no husband, or uses what ever spell she want to do what she want. Maybe she teleports them into a mamon city with many single mamono or turn the human females in the area into mamono, who knows. She is a fucking lesser god she can do what ever she wants. I mean common man you are making not really realistic scenarios here. These girl are atleast lesser gods. And even if there are a 1000 lilims this number is still so small for an entiry planet that you would never meat one in person like the rest of humanity. The lilim probaly live in their own created dimension with their own rules and make there what ever they want Or control an entiry city or country form their palace in a demon realm or fuck their husband in the royal demon realm like their mother does it.